coming back
by Izable
Summary: Charlie misses his love; so he's goes back. I know i suck at summaries. please read and review cuz i'm fairly sure i suck at writing right now.


It had started back when Charlie was in fifth year. It had been mid spring when Charlie had gotten a detention in everyone's least favourite class; that night Charlie had fucked his professor into unconsciousness.

Charlie had taken advantage of his professor in every possible way; but he hadn't minded. The man had worshiped Charlie like a god; but when seventh year ended so did that.

Charlie had not spoken to the man since. But his professor had not tried to contact him either; not that Charlie expected that. Angry and brooding was his cover up; he had no self confidence, none at all. So he wouldn't have written even if he wanted to.

It hadn't bothered Charlie before but now, something was different… and he wasn't sure of what. But he needed to see the man again; so here he was.

Charlie knocked at the class room door. No answer. Silently Charlie opened the door and slipped inside. The room hadn't changed a bit; cold, dark and depressing. Charlie knew where his quarters were; he'd been there many times.

The professors' office door was shut and when Charlie knocked there was no answer. He opened the creaky door and stepped inside closing the door behind him. No one here. But the portrait on the wall that served at the entrance to the man's quarters was there. The black haired dark elf in the picture looked up at him.

"Is he here?" Charlie asked the elf.

"Password required!" The elf said; it was so fricken annoying; it always had been.

"I don't know the password; could you just let me in?" Charlie asked.

"What's your name?" The elf grinned.

"You know my name already!" Charlie reminded the elf.

"Say it." The elf insisted. Oh! Wow…

"Charlie." Charlie said.

"Correct!" The elf swung the portrait open. Weird things dark elf's.

"Ch-Charlie?" Came a soft voice from behind him.

Charlie turned slowly and grinned at the man before him.

"Hey Severus, how's it going?" He asked casually.

The black haired man was shaking slightly. "Is it really… you?" He asked tentatively.

"Last time I checked it was me, but you should double check." Charlie said still grinning.

"I- um…" He seemed completely lost for words; everyone else saw pig headed Snape who lived to bully kids. But Charlie saw a man whose life never seemed to go right and who simply couldn't string a sentence together around him.

"Nice password."

Severus blushed and looked at his feet evidently ashamed.

Charlie laughed and stepped forward catching the older man in a passionate kiss. Severus gasped allowing Charlie to slide his tong into his mouth. Severus moaned into the kiss and responded eagerly.

Charlie pulled away leaving Severus rather helpless looking.

"Come on love." He said leading a stunned Severus into his quarters.

"Charlie…" Severus mumbled.

"uh-hu?" Charlie grunted softly kissing the pale man's neck.

"You came back… I-…" Severus sounded like he wanted to say something but was somehow incapable.

"You what?" Charlie asked him softly.

"I-I didn't think you would… it's been years…" He mumbled. Charlie sighed; Severus could never just say what he wanted to say.

"Worry about that later I'm here now." Charlie murmured in his ear.

Severus shivered.

Charlie nibbled his ear softly as he tangled his hand in Severus's hair. He held the man tight against him with his free hand kissing him tenderly.

Charlie leaned backwards and landed the two of them on a sofa in front of the fire place. The fire light danced across the walls as Charlie and Severus kissed passionately.

Charlie pulled Severus in tighter and ground his hips into his. Severus moaned with pleasure and held onto Charlie for dear life.

Between the two of them they managed to remove Severus's outer robes and get Charlie's shirt unbuttoned. Charlie slipped his hands under the hem of his lovers' shirt feeling the chest bellow. Pulling the shirt off of him Charlie pulled Severus back in their kiss still mostly unbroken.

"Charlie…" Severus moaned into his ear as he massaged the tent that had fully formed in his pants.

Charlie wasted no time pulling Severus's pants down and tossing them onto the growing pile of cloths on the ground.

The now naked Severus sat blushing in his lap as Charlie worked on his own belt and pants.

Grinning Charlie threw his own pants to the ground and knelt pulling Severus up further. Charlie pulled out the wand he kept tucked behind his ear and muttered a charm on first hi own throbbing length and then on Severus's ass hole before dropping the wand on the pile of cloths.

Capturing his lips in a kiss once again Charlie pushed one finger into Severus's tight hole. Severus whimpered into the kiss but Charlie stopped his involuntary struggle.

Moving the finger around he slowly stretched Severus out kissing his passionately to distract him from the pain.

After a few seconds Charlie pressed the second finger in. Severus made a cross between a whimper and a moan and pulled away from the kiss his expression pained.

"Want me to stop?" Charlie asked softly; Severus shook his head.

"Go on please, please…" He begged breathing harshly.

Charlie slid a third finger in and moved the three around slowly. His fingers brushed the spot he knew so well and Severus let out a harsh gasp.

Charlie smiled and moved his fingers in and out hitting the same spot fucking Severus with his hand.

Severus moaned with pleasure and grasped Charlie's shoulders for support.

"Ch-Charlie… more please…" He begged his nails digging into the red head's shoulders.

Charlie slipped his fingers out kissing along Severus's neck. He aimed himself at the desperate man's entrance and planted one long kiss on his lips before pushing himself all the way in.

He could see Severus bite his lip to avoid screaming in pain. This was the part Charlie didn't like so much. Right before the pleasure kicked in when all Severus felt was pain.

Slowly Charlie began to move slowly in and out careful not to go too fast and hurt Severus.

Severus moaned as he bit his lip to hard it bled. Charlie leaned forward and caught the bleeding lip in a kiss that completely relaxed Severus's body. Charlie smiled into the kiss and moved a little faster making Severus moan into the kiss; he could tell Severus was past the pain now.

Moving faster and aiming at that spot that drove Severus mad with pleasure Charlie then started stroking Severus's hard cock with his hand, stroking in time with his thrusts.

Severus let out a loud moan and broke the kiss as he came quite violently all over the two men's torsos.

Severus's ass tightened as he came setting Charlie off as well.

Charlie collapsed into the couch Severus on his arms. Looking down at him he saw that he had succeeded in knocking the man out. He laughed softly to himself; Severus hadn't changed a bit… Reaching for his wand Charlie conjured a blanket over them and curled his body around the sleeping man breathing softly he was soon asleep.

Charlie awoke to find Severus still in his arms staring nervously up at him.

"Morning Sevs…" He mumbled tiredly.

"Charlie… um… I…" He mumbled not in exhaustion but in nervousness.

"Why is it that you can talk better during sex then any other time?" Charlie asked him as he twirled his fingers through Severus's hair.

Severus blushed. "I… Charlie, please… I …"

Charlie laughed softly. "What do you want Severus?"

Severus mumbled some more indistinguishable words and Charlie sighed. Same old Sev; incapable of talking about what he wants.

"Out with it Sev; seriously you can ask me anything." Charlie assured him.

"Right… Please stay Charlie…" Severus gulped nervously before continuing. "I mean… don't leave again… unless you have to work or I mean I… I meant not like actually being here but more like"

Charlie kissed him softly cutting off his nervous ramble.

"I'm not leaving you again; don't worry love." Charlie murmured after he broke the kiss.

Severus smiled – that's right smiled – and relaxed cuddling himself against Charlie's chest.

Charlie felt weight he hadn't even realized had been there lift off his heart as he looked at Severus's smiling face.

No he wasn't leaving; nothing could make him leave this time.


End file.
